


Late Again

by NightOfTheLand



Series: OTP Challenge [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOfTheLand/pseuds/NightOfTheLand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morning blow jobs lead to being late for work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Again

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my OTP NSFW Challenge: Prompt Blow Jobs

The noises Alexander was making were much too loud in the otherwise silent apartment, but John couldn’t bring himself to care as gave his own moan about the weight of Alexander against his tongue. Those clever hands threaded through his hair gently even as the other man panted harshly. John hollowed his cheeks, sucking as he pulled back leaving only the tip against his tongue. He kissed the tip gently, looking up with a wicked grin meeting Alexander’s pupil blown eyes, before licking his lips slowly.

“Ah, fuck,” Alex groaned, letting his head fall back against the wall hard, making a loud cracking noise. Fingers tightened slightly in his hair that was beyond presentable without some serious work. John answered his lover’s moan with one of his own, running his tongue along the underside of Alex’s cock. Hips jerked as he returned to the tip, licking at the leaking precum, before taking him back into his mouth. 

There was something about doing this that made John feel powerful, or maybe it was just the fact that this act rendered Alex mostly speechless, leaving the usually outspoken man fumbling with words that consisted of ‘fuck’, ‘yes’, ‘please’, and John’s name. The hand in his hair was stroking again, with occasional tug when John  did something particularly pleasing with his tongue. 

Alex’s hips gave a little aborted thrust fingers tightening in John’s  curls. “John, I’m gonna come.” 

John moaned his encouragement around Alex’s cock, redoubling his efforts, tightening his grip where he was holding Alexander’s thighs to steady himself. “John, I’m… oh shit, I’m gonna come,” Alex gasped out, hips arching up, hand tight in John’s hair. 

Beneath his lips, Alexander trembled as he spilled into John’s mouth. The salty fluid hot on his tongue, and he moaned around him, swallowing around his boyfriend. Alexander was panting, face screwed up with pleasure, flush high on his cheeks, and John couldn’t help but suck harder, wringing one last groan of pleasure from Alexander before pulling away. 

He lapped at the tip once, before kissing it chastely. Alexander huffed out a laugh as he collapsed back on the bed, slinging an arm over his face, still panting. “Fuck, John, just fuck,” he said, voice wrecked. John kissed his belly just above his bellybutton, kissing the soft skin again even as Alexander winced, pulling a face. He conceded the point, knowing his boyfriend had a hard time accepting that John loved every inch of his body, even the parts that Alexander himself found unfavorable - especially the parts Alexander found unfavorable. Instead, he pushed himself up to kiss Alexander’s lips, tongues dancing together, Alex chasing the taste of himself in John’s mouth. 

“Mhh, baby,” John muttered against his boyfriend’s lips, nipping at the bottom one, before returning to kiss his lips. They lazily made out for a few minutes, before Alex’s phone alarm went off again and the man sat up in a panic. 

“Shit!” he swore, all long limbs and frantic energy as he detangled himself from John and rushed around the room, “Shit, I don’t know why I let you do this to me,” he groused, voice floating out from the bathroom, over the sound of water running. 

John laughed, following his boyfriend’s lead in getting ready for work, at a much more sedate pace. “It’s not my fault you have a very lovely penis,” John teased, leaning against the bathroom door, still naked, watching Alex try to tame his hair. The other man sputtered slightly, a flush flaring over his cheeks, as he glared at John in the mirror. 

“Be that as it may, John,” he muttered, tugging on his own hair hard enough for John to wince for him, “I am going to be late again.” 

Alex slipped past him, rolling his eyes as John whistled low as he watched him bend over to tug socks on. “Stop it,” Alex grumbled, still blushing, even as he toed his shoes on. 

“I don’t understand how you can be embarassed, I just had your dick in my mouth, Alexander, and last night you had my tongue in your ass, it doesn’t get more intimate than that, love,” John chuckled, grabbing Alex’s arm as he brushed past him to leave the room. 

Dark eyes stared at him, tanned skin still flushed, lips parted slightly, “What?” he snarked, “You haven’t made me late enough?” 

“Nope,” John replied, popping the ‘p’ slightly, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend, “Never.” 

Alex’s glare softened, a small smile turning up slightly chapped lips. “Love you,” he said, leaning in for another kiss, before glancing down at his watch, “Now, I really, really have to go, and so do you!” 

John gave him another peck on the lips before letting him go, “Love you, have a good day!” He called after him, as the human whirlwind darted out of the apartment. Shaking his head fondly, he went about getting showered and dressed.       

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for sinning with me. If you like it please let me know. As always let me know if there are any mistakes or errors. 
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://nightoftheland.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Check out my canon era [Hamilton series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/381985)
> 
> And my modern era [series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/438031)
> 
> Thanks again for reading!
> 
> If there are negative comments about how these characters are depicted, keep them to yourself please. I have done my best to take into consideration the... advice I have been given, so if I have failed in your eyes, I do not want to hear about it. Have a lovely day, and thanks again.


End file.
